


Green With Envy

by tgposey



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Lydia/Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "stiles knows that lydia and parrish share a connection (bc of the whole hellhound and banshee thing) and gets a little jealous and lydia finds out" that I got on Tumblr !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green With Envy

Leg shook furiously as Stiles sat on his bed, anxiety had pumped through his veins with the idea of a creature _possibly_ running around Beacon Hills, most would’ve thought that the idea of it would be normal to him by now. His best friend was a werewolf, his partner in crime was a banshee, his ex was a werecoyote, his best friend’s girlfriend was a kitsune and his father worked with a hellhound –– what the _fuck_ did his life come to?

Slender fingers tapped against his knee caps, it worried him when Scott and Lydia were late, his mind got the better of him and always assumed the worst, an unhealthy habit that he couldn’t control. When he heard the knock at the door, his caramel hues looked up and let out a sigh when he saw the goofy smile of the other walk through the door.

“Hey. What took you so long?” He asked, cracking his knuckles to fulfill _another_ nervous habit that he did habitually. “And where’s Lydia?” He always expected to find the strawberry blonde following behind or leading into the room, so when she was absent there was a big gap.

“She’s with Parrish and Deaton,” Scott says as he closes the door, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Something about how they’re trying to learn more about how this whole ‘connection’ thing worked. They said ever since the whole Beast incident it’s possible that they need to work together again and they don’t want to _not_ know what to do. We’re going to go and meet up with them.”

The pale boy shakes his head slowly as he stands up, trying to to ignore the knot in his stomach when the other mentioned Parrish’s name.

“Alright, let’s go then.” Is all he says, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door as soon as possible. Scott raises his eyebrow and stares at the half opened door, watching as his friend stomp down the stairs. Maybe it was because he knew Stiles was still in love with Lydia, or maybe it was because he knew Stiles had a deep rooted hatred for Jordan since he got here, but it was obvious Stiles wasn’t happy.

Following the other out of the house, Scott noticed that Stiles was already in his Jeep, head against the steering wheel. Climbing in, he put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, causing the other to groan out.

“Am I being stupid?” he asks as he picks his head up and put’s the car into gear. “Once I realized she wasn’t giving me the same kind of attention I was giving her I would have thought after sophomore year that I would have stopped being so _... infatuated_ with her. I thought I accepted the fact that she would never be with someone like me and that time would pass and I would date someone else and when I thought of Lydia Martin her idea in my life wouldn’t be more than just a friend to me.” His right hand stays on the wheel while his left arm rests against the windowsill of the car door, keeping his head up.

“And I thought Allison and I were going to be together forever,” Scott says back, looking at his friend with sorrow filled eyes. “You know, things don’t always turn out the way you expect them to and it _happens_. You dated Malia, you loved her and then things just happened its life. Even the supernatural can’t help that.”

A soft sigh leaves Stiles’ thin lips as his palm hits the steering wheel once they come to a stop light, more frustrated than before. As much as he hated to admit it, Scott was right and he _knew_ what he was talking about. Scott had loved and lost and loved again, proving that it was possible to do, but Stiles didn’t know how to go about it, he didn’t know how to _do_ that.

“You need to talk to her, you need to tell her the truth before someone else does and it’s really too late. Dude, you’ve waited **_10 years_** for her, do you know how crazy that is? All these guys, all these guys that were with her have left and have left her heartbroken. You are the _only_ guy in her life that loves her and has yet to break her heart. You’ve  saved her.”

Tongue pokes out between his lips and swipes over his bottom one, feeling the rawness from where Stiles was chewing as Scott spoke, he was right. But, he was still _so_ upset because he knew Jordan’s feelings for the girl. The deputy had confided in the sheriff about his feelings and of course, Stiles got his father drunk enough to tell him.

“Yeah, you’re right, thanks.” That was it. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. The boy turns into the parking lot of the animal clinic, a place where they spent most of their time now. He notices the squad car parked next to his and assumed Lydia had come with Parrish.

The bell rung when the door opens and he can see the eyes of the vet peeking out behind the wall, confused as to who could be coming in when the sign said ‘ ** _CLOSED_** ’ Scott waves and walks to the back with Stiles following on his heels.

“How’s it going?” Scott asks, his voice cheery as he joins the man who was suddenly by himself.

“Good,” Deaton’s voice is smooth, a sigh leaving his lips afterwards. “They went to grab a bottle of water, trying to teach them both is hard since Lydia knows what she’s doing and Parrish…” his words trail off.

“Doesn’t.” A voice says with a laugh as everyone’s heads turned. Jordan walks into the room, shirt off, body covered in sweat as he has a chilled water bottle in his hand, Lydia following right behind. Stiles’ eyes go straight to her watching as her hips move as she walk, her sports bra cladding against her skin as her red hair is tied up in a pony tail – it’s enough to make him _groan_ but he suppresses it.

“Hey guys,” Parrish says, as he walks up, his arm wrapping around Lydia’s shoulders. “This one can _kick_ ass.”

“Yeah,” Stiles snaps. “Yeah, she can.”

Heads **_spin_** to Stiles, who just shrugs in reply to their response. His stomach was twisting and turning from the sight in front of him.

“Anyway,” Lydia says, her eyes big as she stares at Stiles. “Jordan and I learned a little history about why Banshee’s and Hellhound’s mix, how it all started.”

“As if you didn’t know,” Scott points out, the girl letting out a small shrug with a smile knowing he was right.

The group got to talking about what to watch out for and what has been going on recently in town that could be alarming but Stiles’ couldn’t stop watching the two. The constant flirting and touching, he couldn’t handle it. He knew that they were friends, Lydia had told Kira plenty of times who in turn told Scott who then told Stiles, but it couldn’t stop him from thinking maybe _just_ maybe they were together. It wouldn’t be the first time, after Jackson left Stiles wanted to give her some time to get herself together before he went in and asked her out, but that didn’t work out too well. And then, once time passed he was Malia and it seemed timing was never right for them. It was finally when Jordan’s hand got lower and lower until it right over the curve of her ass that Stiles stood up and stormed out of the room not letting a word out as he does.

Lydia huffs, she knows what this is about as she watches everyone’s stunned faces as he walks out.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” her voice rings throughout the room as she touches Jordan’s hand and pulls it off her back, following the boy to the parking lot.

“Stiles!” She calls out after him, her voice loud as her arms were crossed over her chest. Stiles’ head falls back as his hands sit on his hips, groaning as he hears the girl’s voice. He didn’t want this to be a big deal, he knew he probably seemed cold to the group but he was just…well frankly he didn’t know _what_ he was. “What was that back there?”

“I don’t know.” The words end with a sigh and he turns around to look at her, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

Her lips press together in a line and she knows what’s going on, the looks, the snippiness. Stiles was jealous. But of what? He knew that they were nothing more than friends and their connection meant nothing to how she actually felt for the deputy.  Stiles’ hand hits the hood of his jeep and he groans in frustration.

“Why did it have to be him, Lydia? Why did you pick that guy?”

She tightens her pony tail and cocks her head to the side as she listens.

“Stiles, you think me and Jordan are dating? No. Okay, there’s no reason to be jealous.” She takes a few steps forward and shakes her head. “Just because we’re connected supernaturally doesn’t mean anything. Why don’t you do me a favor and come back inside when you grow up?”

Turning on her heels, she walks back inside leaving Stiles to his thoughts – the thought of how instead of bringing her closer all he could do was push her away. _How_ could he keep doing this?


End file.
